Derezzed
by KwiD
Summary: Keri es solo otra joven, parte humana, parte ghoul. Tras un trágico pasado en Aogiri, vive ahora tranquila estudiando en el Distrito 20. No cree en la paz, ni en el amor. Pero, con un nuevo miembro, Aogiri vuelve en busca de ella. ¿Por qué el chico del parche la hace dudar? KanekixOC. M por futuras escenas.


Hoola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Tokyo Ghoul, y solo espero que les guste (y si no es así, háganme saber el porqué :D, así mejoro para la próxima). Siempre trato de escribir de una forma muy sencilla y lo más explícita posible, ¡Ojala les guste! :) Me inspiré mucho con la canción: **New theory de Washed Out** (muy buena, ojalá puedan oírla).

 **Keri Watanabe** , 19 años. Hija de Akemi Aiko (Ghoul) y Alejandro Watanabe (Humano). Testaruda, valiente, inteligente. Hábil para la caza. Aparentemente fría, pero en el fondo es todo lo contrario. Prefiero no dar muchos detalles de su físico, me gusta que la imaginen de distintas maneras. Para mí, lleva el cabello castaño normalmente sujetado en una cola de caballo. Rasgos del rostro muy marcados. Su kagune consta de varias flechas que salen de su espalda (como Medusa de SoulEater).

Nota: Este fanfic está basado en el anime y empieza poco después de que Kaneki se uniera a Aogiri. Aproximadamente antes del episodio 2 de la segunda temporada.

* * *

 **KERI'S POV**

Cuanto odio que la gente quiera llamar la atención. De seguro es porque de pequeños nadie los quería o simplemente los jodían tanto, que ahora necesitan hacerle saber a todo el mundo sobre su existencia.

No puedo negar la satisfacción que sentí al oír sobre la muerte de Rize. Toparse con esa perra glotona uno de esos días solo se hubiese significado una cosa. Tener que pelear por territorio, algo en lo que, ahora mismo, prefiero no perder mi tiempo. Además, dejé de pelear hace mucho. Estudiar medicina en Kamii es de lo más agotador. Exámenes, tareas, proyectos. Libros, ensayos, exámenes. Exámenes, exámenes, exámenes everywhere. Apenas tengo tiempo para poder ir en busca de algo de comer. Dejé de pensar en ello cuando sentí el frío. Recuerdo como mi madre solía decirme que no olvide mi abrigo al salir, pero me valía. Odio pensar en el pasado. Me llena de nostalgia.

Sentada al borde del techo de uno de los departamentos del vecindario, medité por un momento. Qué lindo era Tokio, aun con tantos problemas, era bello por la noche. Por alguna razón, los últimos días me había sentido sola. Algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún vivía en el Distrito 11. Miré la hora en mi reloj. 11:47pm. Algo temprano, pero quería llegar pronto a casa para poder terminar mi reporte sobre artrología humana. Bajé y camine una vez más por esos callejones desiertos. Nada.

Una fuerte ventisca me inundó y fue entonces cuando me llegó su olor. Un drogadicto en el siguiente callejón. Si hay dos cosas que no puedo creer son 1. Que su sangre sepa tan bien comparada con la de los demás humanos y 2. Que aún hallan drogadictos en Tokio. Supongo que es porque el gobierno se empeña más en atrapar ghouls que drogos. Caminé sin apuros y giré a la derecha. Ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared cerca de unos basureros, riéndose como imbécil. Lo más conveniente de matar a estos es que casi no se requiere de esfuerzo. Además, le hago un pequeño favor a este mundo.

-¡Ho-hola! JA JA JA- parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de lo mucho que se había metido.- ¿Qui-quieres un poco, belleza? Te-te juro que te daré… te daré pero por un favorcito tuyo… je je je…-

Lo miré con asco.

-Yo creo que hoy no.-

Se lo hice rápido y fácil. Un profundo corte en el cuello fue lo que este junkie necesitaba.

 **. . .**

 **Headquarters de Aogiri**

-Vámonos Parche.-

 **. . .**

 **KERI'S POV**

Tengo que terminar el reporte. Tengo que terminar el reporte. No quiero terminar el reporte. Me dirigí corriendo hacia mi apartamento. Mierda. Habia empezado a llover y quedé toda empapada. Suspiré al llegar a mi puerta. Busqué mis llaves. Al entrar deje mis botas estropeadas por la lluvia en la entrada. Haruto, mi Shiba mestizo, me saludó alegremente como siempre. Encontré a Haru la primera semana en la que me mudé a este distrito. Nunca olvidaré su carita al verlo atado a un poste esa noche. Puede haber gente tan despreciable en este mundo…

Encendí la TV y me tiré al sofá. Un descanso de 15 minutos no le haría daño a nadie.

 _-Hace unos momentos, un ataque tuvo lugar en un camión de policía. De acuerdo con los testigos oculares, los que hicieron el ataque estaban liberados por el ghoul con parche en el ojo que está siendo buscado por la policía...-_

-Ayato…-

Aogiri. Había sido un buen tiempo desde la última vez que oí de ellos. Al transferirme a Kamii y mudarme al Distrito 20 pensé que lograría olvidarme de toda esa mierda, pero supongo que no se puede olvidar lo que se arrastra.

Alguna vez había formado parte de ellos, sí, pero si los dejé, fue por algo. Matar miles de humanos con el único propósito de acabar con unos pocos me parecía un sinsentido, algo absurdo. Solo quería una vida normal, quería estudiar, aprender más de las personas, _ayudarlas_. Tuve que dejar pasar mi venganza contra la CGG, que solo conseguía causarme más dolor. Así lo hubiese querido mi madre.

Y de nuevo me sentí nostálgica. Pero esta vez no por mi madre, sino por Kirishima. Verlo cambiar tan violentamente cuando aún era un niño me hizo darme cuenta de lo lejos que estaba yendo Aogiri, no era el mismo que conocí en un inicio.

Y de nuevo este recurrente chico con el parche en el ojo. Nishio-kun me comentó algo sobre este otro half-ghoul el otro día, y sobre su, canibalismo. Comerse a Yakumo… Asqueroso…

 **Headquarters de Aogiri**

 **AYATO'S POV**

Sacar a este imbécil de Naki de ese camión resultó mucho más sencillo de lo esperado. ¿Quién diría que con ayuda del parche sería tan fácil?

-¡Aniki! Aniki… Ani-ANIKI-

Al verlo ayudar a escribir a Naki el nombre de Yamori se me retorció el estómago. Ayudando a alguien tan insignificante… Como hay gente a la que le gusta perder su tiempo.

-Eeh Naki, yo supongo que ya que has estado por aquí un buen tiempo, podrás ayudarnos devolviéndonos el favor que acabamos de hacerte.-

Solo por una razón habíamos sacado a este idiota, y definitivamente no fue porque lo quisiésemos de nuestro lado.

-¿Ehh…? Di-díganme…- dijo aún llorando.

Me limité a sonreír.

-Dinos donde está Keri.-

* * *

 **¿Review? :)**


End file.
